cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spartay
A Spartay is a cultural party of sorts that takes place primarily on Sparta's channels on both IRC and Skype. A widely renowned part of "Spartaying" is the "invasion" of another alliance's channels on IRC and spamming. Examples of "Spartaying" are portrayed in Hyperion321's "SMV Hell" video on YouTube. Legal Definitions and Etymology Spartay (Spär'tā) Verb # to consume alcohol or other substances in Sparta or amongst Spartans. # To hook up with someone (or someones) of the opposite sex. One or more of the participants must be Spartan and Doggy (Spartan) Style must be used as a position at least once. Noun # A gathering of people of both sexes to have a good time in Sparta or amongst Spartans, often always with alcohol involved. # The act of heterosexual intercourse between two or more persons, at least one must be Spartan and Doggy (Spartan) Style must be used as a position at least once. *Etymology: Spartay is a portmanteau of the words Sparta and Party and it is used to describe a Spartan party, which involve alcohol, nudity and heterosexual sex. It was first used by George the Great as part of an IRC handle when away drinking (GeorgetheDrunkSpartay), it is still in common usage. The word quickly made it into common Spartan usage and is now one of the most used words of the Spartan language. IRC Channel Invasion Example: Invasion of #fcc *(�8�NecroV4LNPartyO) THESE ARE THE HANDS WE'RE GIVEN *(�8�NecroV4LNPartyO) O-O-OH *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) oh-ohhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhhh *(�8�NecroV4LNPartyO) USE THEM AND LETS START TRYING *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) USE THEM AND LET'S START TRYING *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) ^^ *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) TO MAKE THIS A PLACE WORTH DYING FORRRR *AndrewbwSpartay (Andrewbw@coldfront-C940B730.sub-70-211-68.myvzw.com) just quit IRC (Quit:�) *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) Damnit *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) we lost one! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) You know a Spartay is dead when people start singing disturbed *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) It just killed Andrew *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) -.- *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) technically it was phil collins *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) but i was singing disturbed ;-P *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) necro, which were you signing? *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) Disturbed's version killed Andrew *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) That's ok though *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) I can fix this *(�8�NecroV4LNPartyO) LOL not Phil Collins, thats for sure *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) I have the technology *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) heh *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) sry... we dont have the technology anymore... *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) Ready? *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) hahaha @ the robot chicken *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) READY??? *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) CHECK *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) YOU! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) YOU WORK ALL NIGHT! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) AND WHEN YOU WORK YOU DON'T FEEL ALL RIGHT *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) aND WE *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) TO BRING HOME YOUR PAY FOR LOVE? *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) WHEN THINGS STOP FEELING ALL RIGHT *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) OH *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) AND EVERYTHING IS ALL RIGHT *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) CUZ WE WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOUR RULES *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) WE WILL NEVER DO AS OTHERS DO *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) KNOW WHAT WE WANT AND WE GET IT FROM YOU *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) WE DO WHAT WE LIKE AND WE LIKE WHAT WE DO! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) SO LET'S GET A PARTY GOING! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) LETS GET A PARTY GOPING *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) LET'S GET A PARTY GOING! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) NOW IT'S TIME TO PARTY AND WE'LL PARTY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) PARTY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) PARTY HARD *GuardianofNewbsTOP (shortiedud@coldfront-9050FD99.dyn.optonline.net) just quit IRC (Quit:�) *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) PARTY HARD *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) LET'S GET A PARTY GOING! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) PARTY HARD *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) WHEN IT'S TIME TO PARTY WE WILL ALWAYS PARTY HARD!!!!!!!!! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) PARTY HARD!!!! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) PARTY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) PARTY HARD!!!! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) PARTY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) PARTY HARD!!!! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) PARTY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) PARTY HARD!!!! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) PARTY HARD! *(�15�Pearl|Spartay) PARTY HARD *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) PARTY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) ALL RIGHT *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) YOU *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) YOU! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) YOU FIGHT THAT FIGHT! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) YOU FIGHT THAT FIGHT *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) AND WHEN YOUR FIGHTING YOU FEEL ALL RIGHT! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) BUT WHEN *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) BUT WHEN *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) WHEN THINGS STOP FEELING ALL RIGHT *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) AND EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) AND EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) CUZ WE WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOUR RULES *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) WE WILL NEVER DO AS OTHERS DO *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) KNOW WHAT WE WANT AND WE GET IT FROM YOU *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) WE DO WHAT WE LIKE AND WE LIKE WHAT WE DO! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) SO LET'S GET A SPARTAY GOING! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) LETS GET A SPARTAY GOING! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) NOW IT'S TIME TO SPARTAY AND WE'LL SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SOARTAY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) LET'S GET A SPARTAY GOING! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) **SPARTAY >.> *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) LETS GET A SPARTAY GOING *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) WHEN IT'S TIME TO SPARTAY WE WILL ALWAYS SPARTAY HARD!!!!!!!! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�Sethly|Spartay) SPARTAY HARD! *(�15�SupremeLord|Spartay) See... much better SMV Hell thumb|300px|left|SMV Hell (By Hyperion321) Category:Sparta